User blog:Holokami/Psychena
Psychena, the home of the psychena, is a surreal world of psionic wonder that exists on the boundary between reality (physicality) and the psychic realm (psionic phenomenon, thoughts, dreams, memories, experiences, emotions, and imagination). Psychena was created by Queen Filicia out of psionic forces and the psychic realm. It has no real physicality, in the sense of matter and physical laws. Like a real-life sandbox game, each individual psychena can alter the world around them as they please. Psionic phenomenon take forms and expressions of themselves in Psychena like nothing seen on Earth. Queen Filicia created Psychena to be like a gateway of sorts between the physical world and her own home, the psychic realm. Geography The geography of Psychena is nonexistent. As truly psychic world, its appearance changes all the time. Psychena can be altered by its inhabitants at a whim, allowing for a wondrous, surreal world where there are virtually no limits. Psychena is not just altered the psychena however. Because it's linked to the psychic realm, it’s affected by the thoughts, dreams, memories, experiences, emotions, and imagination of the beings from other realms and planes, causing it to flux even outside the control of the psychena. There are however very powerful psychena who have such an influence over Psychena, that they can keep large portions of it stable and unchangeable by others. These beings are known as “Crafters”- the most powerful of the psychena. History Psychena, and all laws and life within, by Queen Filicia apparently before our universe even began. As the embodiment of psionic phenomenon, Filicia enjoyed the unrestricted wonder of the psychic realm. However, there is no such thing as form in the psychic realm, as it's just an unstable, truly formless, ever changing, ever fluxing place of psionic phenomenon, where nothing can be tangible. In a place like this, no mind can ever form, because it would be ripped apart by the turbulent forces before it had chance to think its first thought. Because of this, Filicia enjoyed the forms of the physical world, which she was born into, greatly. So, on the boundary between the physical world and psychic realm, she created Psychena. Psychena is a place of psionic wonder. A place still unrestricted by physical limitations, like matter and physical laws, existing purely of psionic phenomenon, thoughts, dreams, memories, experiences, emotions, and imagination. However, since physicality somewhat exists within Psychena, things can be given form in a way they never could in the psychic realm- allowing for beautiful union of physicality and unrestricted fantasy, but without the extreme limitations of being purely one or the other. Filicia then created the inhabitants of Psychena, simply called “the psychena”, they are beings without physicality, being born of psionic forces. They hold no form naturally, though within Psychena, they can gain form to an extent. The psychena can change their form as they wish, or even remain formless, it’s truly up to them. Each psychena is also capable of altering the world around them within Psychena- like a real-life sandbox game, they can change it to their liking, which results in it being a surreal world without any uniform “style”. Psychena can create faux-physicals laws within Psychena as well if they want, allowing simulated gravity and other things. It’s important to note that despite this unrestricted flexibility, a psychena can’t simply erase the existence of another psychena, unless they are sufficiently powerful of course. There then came about psychena who are far more powerful than others. These psychena have such powerful minds, they can alter great portions of psychena at once, and stabilize those portions, meaning no weaker psychena or outside force can change them. These powerful psychena made names and places for themselves, and are known as “the Crafters”, and the places they created “Crafter Territories”. Some Crafter Territories act like respites from the ever changing world of Psychena- especially for visitors, as some of those territories have stable towns and cities within them, containing great populations of psychena. The Crafters answer only to Queen Filicia. WIP The Psychena The psychena are noncorporeal, formless beings made from only psychic forces. Within Psychena they can gain form, to an extent, but outside of and within it, they are formless. The psychena don’t age, and the eldest many have lived for millions, or billions of years, though they can choose to die if they wish, when they’ve had enough of life. The psychena are capable of giving birth to new psychena. The average psionic power of the psychena is much higher than the average psionic power of Humans. Since the psychena can take any form they wish, and change it as they please, Lumi said “it’s like a psionic variant of fantasy." 'Racial Powers' The psychena, even if they have individual power or not, each have racial abilities, simply because of their nature: *Defunct Physiology *Supernatural Intelligence *Enhanced Memory/Panmnesia *Formlessness *Full-Formed Psychic Energy Beings *Immortality *Telepathy Within Psychena, the psychena possess: *Artistic Creation *Subjective Reality Other uncommon powers psychena can possess through their nature: *Chrono Vision *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Empathy *Experience Manipulation *Extrasensory Perception *Dream Manipulation *Imagination Manipulation *Knowledge Manipulation *Memory Manipulation *Parachronal Cognition *Subconscious Manipulation *Temporal Cognition Banished psyhena have also gained the abilities: *Body Creation - Very, very rare. *Corporealization 'Reproduction' Psychena can give birth to new psychena. The exact process for this is as follows: *The two psychena must spend a great amount of time in "physical" contact with each other, usually a few hours, after this, the energies and forces of their forms will likely begin to mix- almost as if they're about to fuse. *After this, they can channel the mixed energies from both their own forms into a new form between them, combining not only their energies, but aspects of their minds. *When a Psychena is born, they are just like a baby in mentality. As they exist and live, they in more psychic energies and forces from the world around it, and they grow and learn. One psychena can also give birth to another psychena by themselves, it simply takes a lot longer, and is more draining on the parent. Politics The Psychena live in a monarchy, and the Monarchy can be voted in- Queen Filicia is so well loved though, that it’s impossible for a new monarch to ever be voted in, unless Filicia disappears. Queen Filicia, is supported by a council of her Crafters, who forward issues and suggestions from all area to Psychena to her. The Queen is directly supported by her aides. WIP Culture 'Language' There is no language in Psychena, in fact, it's likely that every psychena has their own language or no language at all. Thankfully, due to the psychic nature of everything, the psychena can still easily communicate with each other through various means, such as meanings and emotions, or just simply learning that individuals language. 'Aji' All Psychena have an "Aji", a theme, style, genre, e.t.c.. Psychena can change their aji as they please, as they can everything else. Aji are really only important in regards to the Crafters, where their aji defines the style and theme of their land and laws. Knowing a Crafter's aji before entering their land can be a life saver, and allows you to plan ahead. 'Crafters' The Crafters, or "Anahio" are the most powerful of all the psychena. They can control and stabilize vast swathes of Psychena. They rule like barons or dukes of Psychena, only really answering to the Awakened and Filicia. 'Crafter Lands' Crafter Lands are the huge chucks of Psychena ruled by a Crafter. Crafter Lands, or "Anahio-ji", are the vasts worlds the Crafters control in Psychena. Anahio-ji come in a variety of aji and sizes, ranging from the size of a small village to an entire universe. 'Muses' The Muses are the center of Psychena culture, and are actually responsible for the "Muses" in Greek Mythology. Also known as the "Mepo-tetaua" in Psychena, if the Crafters are Barons and Dukes, and Filicia is the Queen, then the Muses would be the greatest celebrities in all of Psychena. The Muses are the daughters of Ata-hana, one of the three children of Filicia. *'Cai-opei', of Eloquence and Epic Poetry *'Cai-io', of History and Law *'Era-teo', of Love Poetry and Singing *'Lele-pono', of Animation, Cartoons, and Comics *'Lele-vidi', of Games and Competition *'Fara-laria', of Comedy and Idyllic Poetry *'Melapo-mea', of Tragedy and Acting *'Poli-mina', of Choir, Hymm, and Pantomime *'Teri-sera', of Dance and Idols *'Yu-rana', of Philosophy and Stories *'Yu-tepe', of Music, Instruments and Lyric Poetry *'Yu-vilia', of Painting and Writing 'School of the First Mind' In Psychena, the main "region" is the "School of the First Mind", a school. The "School of the First Mind" is split into three smaller schools, each one looking at different aspects of all things and the first mind. School of Design School of Glamour School of Power 'The Three Sisters' In Psychena, there exists fairy tales as well. The most common of these is one taught by nearly all parents to their children: The Three Sisters. It's a short tale, but it goes like this: Once, born there were three sisters. Ruling Structure At the top of all the Psychena is Queen Filicia, who really makes all the decisions, but there the Queen does have three Aides/Advisors, and the Crafters, who all together form a council. This council is capable of, and has the authority to, rule Psychena, especially in the absence of Filicia. WIP Ruler *'Filicia, Queen of Psychena' Advisors *'Nekissa' Crafters *'Moukuni, the Lunatic Crafter' Muses Travel to and from Psychena Travelling to Psychena is incredibly difficult. So difficult in fact that no Human has ever even accidentally stumbled across it. There are actually two ways to travel to Psychena as a physical being: *Firstly, you can train to separate your mind and spirit from your body. Like this, you will be almost exactly like a psychena, and thus can easily travel there. *Secondly, you can travel to Psychena with your physical body. This method is easier, however, the effects on it when you arrive could be risky and strange, and possibly dangerous to your safety, health and existence. In order to travel from Psychena to Earth, you need to be able to fuse your mind and spirit back with your body. Or if you’re a psychena, you’ll need to be able to corporealize, or you're going to have a very bad time. Themes hTWAmiIKk9c RhHo1vUpDAM Gallery 6a693302ed31ed96bc2d773df9e34a75f95bde73.jpg 0b4e6f924cb0a69ea748e0baae01691cdf764eb3.jpg dffbb3483d2c18738b9f5be68514336c797a6fee.jpg 9d76049e8a0ae938c18fbaa38d11b843f464541c.jpg 26ef2473ddb5419bdee9a93dc79703d6332f53ec.jpg 92c3f98ac26d4d68a6c02daa83452723af0f0a80.jpg bf290878ae70f092bab0d143b08eb7c98408b004.jpg bc6fb97b256614ec4d7456dc3efc0e10e70e9a8a.jpg 51cfc9d24ffb33f6b9d58123137aabf80ce0da2f.jpg 98a6cfed937638ec5127fad0f6b5e41c92660f1c.jpg 53661ec5a594320776716a0ee7724f59a9ce724c.jpg 7adaba81b6f1d03513b0268925d0f3436f0ec107.jpg 8054bf97d54248ebab3fd3ff382ae45e9e6bb572.jpg d8f6a728e2016dafb20d2cb86bc02916124d4b67.jpg df289da8a1e6e3a66a37fa9afc3fa125ecc7179c.png e99f75470040cc1e8ff8d1733c64854b38d77bfa.jpg 9616f2624d8741925f66e0cffb8ffa3cd8c853d7.jpg 5b3069e03459fe2e1ae10b84c919d1639881efb2.jpg 995b0c9f8d352bf22a496fb3bc3c0eae731ef3d6.jpg 1fc1cdb893ed1949bc1c941b4e2318f765a8b8e4.png b967692d4f69ed5916006b7106acfae1a31d090c.jpg 03cab1745019bd5d417d76f774818739bb69898d.jpg d34d8cb8244a67dbabf4efaf764ef34e655a4f05.jpg 5d5275ddaa40014a1152f662d5f0f28cd1e3114a.png 656cd28a5920e4a5dbfa40104fd8595941cb744c.jpg 602bb172521e3cda9b59f2f26c8e8320d7cede5f.png Category:Blog posts Category:Locations